The present invention relates to applicator systems that serve to apply labels or the like to objects, e.g. adhesive backed barcode labels for identification or other purposes.
Attention is called to applications for Letters Patent Ser. No. 07/328,286 filed Mar. 24, 1989, 07/386,214 filed Jul. 28, 1989 and 07/456,494 filed Dec. 26, 1989.